The Transylvanian Creed
by Dr. Neo Cortex564
Summary: The Templars have discovered an ancient precursor site under Hotel Transylvania and wish to uncover it's secrets. The Assassin's also discover this and want to stop them. Will the Assassin's be successful? A collaboration between me and my friend Stan.
1. A discovery

In an unknown location in the US.

"Master Davis, I understand you have learned new information about an ancient site of those who came before?"

"Yes grandmaster." Spoke a tall red haired man in his mid-30s.

"It is a larger than average site with potentially several ancient Artifacts of Eden. This includes one which we have never encountered before, with unknown power. We have never seen anything like it or what it does." Davis said.

"Excellent, where are these artifacts located?" The grandmaster asked.

"A place called Transylvania, grandmaster." Davis replied. "A region of Romania, in a place called Hotel Transylvania. It's run by Dracula himself and acts as a vacation spot for monsters and humans."

"Excellent. Send out a Templar squad immediately." The grandmaster said.

"At once." Davis replied. He was about to leave the room.

"Oh, one more thing." Davis stopped.

"Yes grandmaster?" He replied.

"Do not let the Assassin's get hands on these artifacts. I suspect they already know about the site. I think you know the consequence if that happens."

"Yes grandmaster." Davis replied.

"Good. May the Father of Understanding guide you."

"May the Father of Understanding guide you." Davis repeated. He then left the room. Unknown to these Templar's, the Assassin's had been secretly watching their meeting.

Shaun got up from his computer and went to relay this information to William.

"Bill, I've got some information for you." Shaun said.

"What have you got?" William asked.

"The Templars have located an ancient precursor site with several artifacts of Eden." Shaun said.

"Are you sure?" William asked unconvinced.

"Of course I'm sure! I am an expert at these kinds of things!" Shaun boasted. William groaned.

"And where is this site located?"

"A place called Hotel Transylvania in Romania." Shaun replied.

"Good work. Go get Desmond and the Assassin Veterans." William said.

"Are you sure about the Veterans? I feel like they'll mess this up." Shaun asked.

"Oh, they won't mess this up. Desmond's going to provide support." William said.

"Whatever." Shaun replied sarcastically. He left William's room to look for Desmond and the Veterans.

"Hey guys, Bill wants to see you." Shaun said when he found them. Desmond was training with the Veterans.

"Be there in a minute." Desmond replied. He left the room and Desmond watched the Veterans spar with each other. One swung a sword at the other and he quickly strafed and counter attacked, with the former blocking the blow.

"Guys, that's enough training for today. Dad wants to see us." Desmond said. The Assassin's sheathed their weapons and left with Desmond. The three got to William's room.

"James, Michael, I have a very important mission for you." William said.

"Of course Mentor." James said. Michael and James were both tall men in their early 20's. James had short brown hair and a brown mustache. He wore robes similar to Ezio's, except he didn't have a cape, and the robes were colored black and red. Michael had short blonde hair and no facial hair. He wore blue and black robes similar to Connor.

"Shaun tells me the Templars have discovered an ancient precursor site with several artifacts of Eden in a place called Hotel Transylvania. Your mission is to go to the site, recover the artifacts, and learn the sites secrets. Desmond will provide support." William said.

"Yes Mentor. We'll leave immediately." Michael said. The three were about leave the room.

"Oh, one more thing." James turned around.

"Yes Mentor?" He asked.

"If your mission succeeds, you two will promoted to Master Assassin rank." William said.

"Don't worry; you can count on us Mentor." James said. The three then left the room. Shaun looked at William.

"Personally, I don't think those two are good enough for this kind of mission." He remarked.

"Your opinion doesn't matter, Shaun." William said.

"Of course not, it ever does." Shaun replied in a snarky voice. The three walked to the armory in the hideout. James went to the sword rack and equipped a scimitar, grabbed his hidden blades, throwing knives, rope darts, smoke bombs, and his pistol with a silencer. Michael equipped 2 sais, throwing knives, rope darts, his hidden blades, and smoke bombs. Desmond equipped a sword and his hidden blade.

"All right, let's go." Desmond said. With that, the three left the hideout and began walking to the airport.

* * *

 **A/N:** There you have it. Feel free to let me know what you think. Until next time, take it easy.


	2. Arrival

It only took a couple hours for Desmond, Michael, and James to get to the private airport. When they got there, they got on board a private jet bound for Transylvania. About 5 hours later they arrived at their destination.

"Are you guys ready?" Desmond asked. Michael and James both nodded. Desmond went to the cockpit and grabbed 3 parachutes. He strapped his to his back and so did Michael.

"W-wait, we have to jump?" James asked nervously. He wasn't particularly fond of heights.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Desmond reassured walking to the jet's door and opening it. He did a swan dive out the door. James gulped and strapped his parachute to his back. He walked to the door, but before jumping, he stopped.

"I'm, I'm not so sure about this." He said.

"Come on man! Face your fears!" Michael said. He got behind James and pushed him out the door with him screaming. Michael jumped out seconds later. Around 2 minutes later, Desmond and Michael landed on a small clearing. James however, missed the clearing and landed in a tree upside down. Desmond and Michael saw this and couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you waiting for? Get me down!" James yelled. Michael ran up to the tree and climbed it. He cut James down with one of his hidden blades and James fell from the tree, landing on his head. Michael did a leap of faith into a pile of brush and got out. James got up seconds later.

"Come on guys, we need to get to the hotel before dawn." Desmond said. He climbed up the same tree and jumped from tree to tree in the direction of the hotel.

"You okay man?" Michael asked James. James gave him a death stare.

"Don't ever do that to me again." He hissed. Michael couldn't help but chuckle. They both climbed up the tree and jumped from tree to tree after Desmond. An hour later, they got to the hotel and went inside.

The hotel was busy this night. Monsters of all shapes and sizes booking in, more now as the hotel has grown in popularity. Drac was helping run the desk, and zombie bellhops working overtime for the additional guests. Johnny was working the phone, while Mavis was welcoming guests and chatting with the regulars. Wanda was trying to control her pack of children from swarming newcomers, while Winnie was talking with her friend Dennis since they have not seen each other since last summer.

"So, how have you been?" Dennis asked Winnie. Dennis was 17 and wore a light blue denim jacket with beige dress pants and brown moccasins. He still had his curly red afro hair and his blue eyes.

"Not the same without you zing zing." She replied. Winnie was 19 and wore a pink tank top with a skull and crossbone design on it and black cargo shorts. She had two white earrings at the bottom of her ears and wore her studded collar with the pendent. She had her hair tied in a ponytail.

"Yeah, I missed you too." He said followed by a sigh. "I wish something exciting would happen." Dennis then noticed three men walking in. "Looks like we've got some new guests."

Winnie looked at the men. "Dressed kinda weird aren't they?" Dennis nodded. Drac then walked up to the three men.

"Welcome to Hotel Transylvania. Can I help you?" He asked.

"Good evening sir. My name is Desmond Miles. These are my friends Michael O'Connell and James Braun."

"Good evening." Michael and James said. Drac stared at Michael and James outfits.

' _Hmm, I swear I've seen those outfits before._ ' He thought to himself.

"Anyway, we were wondering if you have any empty rooms?" Desmond asked.

"Of course, right this way." Drac said leading the three up a flight of stairs. A couple minutes later, they arrived at three connected empty rooms.

"Here you are. Enjoy your stay." Drac said going back downstairs.

"Okay guys, get yourselves situated. We'll start scouting the hotel later." Desmond said. Michael and James both nodded. The three went into their rooms.


	3. The search begins

The three started getting their things settled. Michael hid his Sais because, even though they were concealed under his robes, he felt he wouldn't need them right now and he then took off his hood. James hid his scimitar so as not to arouse suspicion with the other guests and also took off his hood, and Desmond hid his sword. Desmond then took his backpack off his back and unzipped it, pulling out a laptop. He pulled out some wires and connected them to a router, giving him internet access. He turned it on to contact Shaun.

"Shaun." He said.

"Ah, Desmond have you finally reached the location?" Shaun asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"About bloody time." Shaun remarked. Desmond growled in frustration.

"Anyway, is there anything else we need to know before we start our mission?" Desmond asked.

"Yes, I recently discovered the name of the man who is leading the Templar squads heading to the hotel. His name is Davis. I told Bill about this and he said you are to eliminate him if encountered." He said.

"Okay, anything else?"

"No, that's everything I believe. I'll contact you again should something come up."

"Alright then." Desmond said. He shut down his laptop and went to check on Michael and James. They both had just finished setting up their stuff and the three met in the hallway.

"What's our first move Desmond?" James asked.

"Right, let's start by asking some the hotel guests if they've seen anything suspicious. James, I'll leave that you. Michael, I want you to scout the hotel, look for entry points, exit points, things like that. I'll ask some the guests if they know anything about the precursor site." Desmond said.

"Okay." Michael and James both said. They both were about to go their separate ways.

"One more thing, Shaun just told me about a man named Davis. He's supposed to be the leader of the Templar squads coming to the hotel. Kill him if you encounter him." Desmond said.

"Got it." James said heading for the lobby with Michael following. Desmond followed shortly after. Once they got to lobby, Desmond walked up to Drac who was talking with Mavis, while James sat down at a table and looked around a bit. Michael hid in a corner and used his eagle vision to scan the area.

"Hey, can I ask you a few questions?" Desmond asked.

"Of course, what can I do for you Desmond?" He replied.

"What do you know about the ancient ruins under the hotel?" Desmond asked.

"Ancient ruins? What are you talking about?" He asked confused.

"Great, you don't know anything do you?" Desmond asked annoyed.

"I'm afraid I don't. Sorry." He said. Desmond groaned. While Desmond was doing this, James noticed a human boy and a werewolf girl getting close to each other like they were about to kiss.

' _Hmm… those two seem close. I wonder if they know anything._ ' He thought to himself. He got up from the table and started walking towards them. James then ran into something.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" He heard a voice say.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" James began to say. He looked around him and saw no one.

"…Sir? Hmm, must be my imagination." James had no idea he ran into Griffin, the invisible man. He continued walking to the boy and girl. Dennis and Winnie were about to share a kiss when they noticed a man standing in front of them.

"What do you want?! Can't you see we're busy?" Dennis asked in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry to bother you. My name is James Braun. And you are…"

"Dennis. This is my friend Winnie." Dennis said.

"I'd like to ask you a few questions. Have you noticed anyone suspicious around here? Men with red crosses on their outfits?" James asked.

"Men with red crosses? Hmm… can't say I have." Dennis replied.

"Are you sure?" James asked unconvinced.

"Yes he's sure! Now leave us alone!" Winnie said in an angry tone. James backed off a bit.

"Okay, Geez I just asked." He said walking away. Dennis gave Winnie a disapproving look.

"You didn't have to be rude you know." He said.

"Sorry, I just want them to leave us alone right now." She said. She pulled Dennis towards her and kissed him, with his face turning red. While James was talking with some of the other guests, Michael noticed 3 squads of Templars heading towards the hotel with his eagle vision. There were about 20 men in each squad. Wasting no time, Michael left the corner and ran up to James to tell him this.

"James, I just noticed some Templars heading this way. We need to hide!" He said.

"Shit! Okay, I'll go get Desmond." James said. He ran to Desmond who was talking with Wayne, Frank and Murray and told him the news. Desmond quickly used his eagle vision to look for a hiding place. He noticed an empty storage closet and ran in there, cracking the door so he could see what was going on. James noticed a group of 4 humans and walked up to them to blend with them. Michael noticed a human and monster sitting on a bench and sat in between them. A man wearing what looked like 11th century Templar armor walked through the door with 5 Templars following him. The rest of the Templars were outside setting up camps around the hotel. The man wearing the armor had some scars on his face and red hair. The other men were wearing simple Templar armor. Drac noticed these men and walked up to them.

"Welcome to Hotel Transylvania. Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, I require some information." The man with the armor said. "Where is the ancient precursor site?"

"What are you talking about?" Drac asked confused.

"Don't play dumb with me. Our scouts have told us there is an ancient precursor site under your hotel with Artifacts of Eden." The man said.

"Artifacts of Eden? I really don't know what you're talking about." Drac said.

"Fine, have it your way." The man said. He drew his sword and put it against Drac's neck.

"Now, tell me what I want to know, or I will cut your throat." He threatened.

"Master Davis, I don't think that's a good idea. There are too many witnesses." One of the Templars said. Davis growled, realizing he was right. He let Drac go, who breathed a sigh of relief. Davis then sheathed his sword.

"If there weren't these many people around, I would kill you where you stand. This isn't over." Davis said. He and the 5 Templars then walked out the front door of the hotel. Mavis and Dennis saw what happened and ran up to Drac.

"Are you okay, Dad?" Mavis asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Drac replied.

"Who were those guys Grandpa?" Dennis asked worried.

"I have no idea. I've never seen them before." He said. Desmond, Michael, and James then left their hiding spots.

"Those men were Templars." James said. Everybody in the room looked at him funny.


	4. Much needed answers

Drac looked at James in disbelief.

"Who are the Templars?" He asked.

"They are ancient order of knights who will not stop until everyone is fighting with them or shares their beliefs." James said.

"Just what are you people anyway?" Dennis demanded.

Desmond sighed. "I suppose there's no reason to hide it. Michael, James and I are Assassin's. Our order has been fighting with the Templars for hundreds of years." He explained.

"Why are you fighting them?" Mavis asked.

"Mainly, because of our different views. We Assassin's fight for peace and freedom, while the Templars desire peace through control." Michael explained.

"I don't believe you." A voice said. The three looked up and saw two werewolf/human hybrids and a female werewolf walking up to them.

"Yeah? And who are you?" James asked.

"I'm Crash. This is my sister Jensine and my girlfriend Alessa." He replied. Crash was 17 and wore an unbuttoned black leather jacket with a skull and crossbones patch on the back. He wore a red t-shirt underneath and wore black finger-less gloves on his hands. The most interesting feature Crash had was that he had skin on his face instead of fur. His sister wore a red dress and white skirt. She only had fur on her arms and legs and was 16. Her hair was tied in pigtails. Alessa was 19 and dressed similar to Winnie, except her tank top was black, had an image of a spider web on it, and her shorts were white. Her hair was braided in a ponytail.

"Don't tell me you guys believe all this." Crash said. "All this talk of Assassin's and Templars, it sounds like something out of a story book."

"I assure you I'm not making this up." James said.

"I am not convinced." Crash said. Drac looked at Michael and James robes again and suddenly remembered where he saw them.

"Assassin's, Now I remember. I read a book once about a man named Ezio Auditore da Firenze. The book said he was an Assassin. And in 1774 I traveled to the American Colonies before the start of the American Revolution. I met a man in Boston named Connor Kenway who also claimed to be an Assassin." He said.

"Ezio and Connor are both my ancestors." Desmond said.

"Really? That's interesting." Drac said. Desmond, Michael, and James put up their hoods.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we have some business to attend to." Desmond said. The three then headed for the front door of the hotel and went outside. They noticed there were Templar camps surrounding the hotel.

"What's our next move, Desmond?" James said.

"Do what the Assassin's always do. Stalk the Templars and kill them." Desmond said.

"Okay." James and Michael said. James headed for one of the camps, careful not to draw attention to himself, and hid behind one of the tents. Michael headed for another one of the camps and climbed one of the trees overlooking it. Desmond headed for another camp and stood about 500 feet from the entrance, with the intent of facing them head-on.

The camp James was in had about 5 Templars in it. He started thinking of ways to plan his assault and came up with one after 25 minutes. He stood near the corner of the tent he was hiding behind and whistled, hoping to attract the attention of one of them.

"What was that?" One of the Templars said looking around.

"Huh? I didn't hear anything." Another Templar replied.

"I'm pretty damn sure I heard something." The Templar said. He got up from the campfire and walked to the source of the noise. When the Templar got close to the corner of the tent James was hiding behind, he moved from the corner and stabbed the Templar in the abdomen with his hidden blade. James pulled the body around the corner and removed his blade from the Templars flesh. James then walked around the corner of the tent and stood before the other Templars.

"Assassin!" One of the Templars cried. "Get him!"

One of the Templars charged at James. He quickly grabbed his rope darts from under his robes and threw it at the Templar. It latched on to him and James pulled the Templar towards him. When he was close enough, James stabbed the Templar with his hidden blade and threw his body to the ground.

"Enough games! Kill him!" Another Templar shouted. The Templar drew his sword and swung it at James, but he grabbed the sword and kicked him in the groin, pulling the sword from his grasp. He then proceeded to stab the Templar in the stomach. The last two Templars attempted to gang up on James. One of them strafed behind him and attempted to stab him in the back, but James quickly spun around and blocked the blow with his sword. He stabbed the Templar in the neck and he fell to the ground. The last Templar decided he had enough and got on his knees.

"Please don't kill me! I'll do anything!" He begged.

"No mercy for you." James said. He pulled out his pistol with the silencer from under his robes and shot the Templar in the head. His body fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. James dropped the sword he was holding and put his pistol back under his robes. He looked at the bodies.

"Done and done." He said. James walked out of the camp.

Meanwhile, Michael was surveying the camp he was at from the tree with his eagle vision. He noticed one of the Templars walk toward the tree he was in. He pulled out his rope darts and threw it at the Templar. Michael proceeded to pull the Templar toward him, effectively choking him. He then did a leap of faith into a pile of leaves. Another Templar was standing in front of the leaves and Michael popped out from under the leaves, stabbed the Templar with his hidden blade and pulled his body into the leaf pile. Michael left the leaf pile and faced the rest of the Templars.

"Kill the Assassin!" One of them called. They all charged at Michael, and he pulled out a smoke bomb from one of his pouches. He threw the bomb on the ground and it exploded, creating a large smoke screen. Michael activated his eagle vision so he could see through the smoke and proceeded to stab the Templars with his hidden blades while they were distracted. The smoke dissipated after 5 minutes and Michael left the camp.

Desmond stood at the entrance of the camp he was at and looked around for several access points. He noticed one of the Templars standing at the entrance and decided he would enter that way. He ran up to the Templar and jumped on him. He stabbed his hidden blade into the Templars head and got up. One of the other Templars noticed this.

"You're not getting away with that!" He said. 6 Templars then charged at him. It took some doing, but he managed to put them all down. He left the camp and regrouped with Michael and James.

"I think it's time we turn in for the night, wouldn't you say?" He asked Michael and James. They both nodded and the three started walking back to the hotel. Little did they know, Drac and his friends saw all this from the hotels windows and they were astonished at their display of expert fighting skills.

* * *

 **A/N:** Some credits, Desmond, Shaun, William, Ezio and Connor belong to Ubisoft. James belongs to me. Michael belongs to my friend Stan. Crash, Jensine, and Alessa all belong to me. Everything else belongs to Sony Pictures Animation.


	5. A lot of questions

Desmond, James and Michael got back to the hotel and they were met with shocked looks.

"What? Why are you guys looking at us like that?" James asked.

"You're…you're fighting skills are impressive." Drac said.

"Well, thank you." James said. "Now if you don't mind, we'd like to get some rest." The three then started heading to their rooms.

"Alright guys, get some rest. We'll start looking for the site tomorrow morning." Desmond said. Michael and James nodded. Desmond went into his room and closed the door. Michael and James did the same.

James took off his robes and sat down on his bed. He was wearing a white t-shirt and red shorts underneath. He started thinking about how they would find the site when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" He called. The door opened.

"Oh, hey Winnie." He said. Winnie closed the door behind her and sat down next to James.

"Is there something I can do for you?" He asked looking at her.

"Well, I just wanted to say sorry for how I acted towards you earlier." She said.

"It's fine. I did bother you at the wrong time." He said. "Is that all?"

"I uh, I wanted to learn more about you and the Assassin's." She said.

"There's not much more to tell. Michael and I explained what the Assassin's strive for." He said.

"But surely you follow some kind of code of behavior right?" She asked.

"Well, yes we do. But it's not actually a code. Our maxim is "Nothing is true, everything is permitted." And there are 3 tenets that we must follow at all times. The first tenet is "Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent." This means we don't harm or kill innocent civilians. The second tenet is "Hide in plain sight, and become one with the crowd." That means we don't confront our enemies directly or otherwise expose ourselves. The third and final tenet is "Never compromise the Brotherhood." This one is the most important. This means we can never do something that could draw attention to the Assassin's, or be harmful to them in any way."

"What does "Nothing is true, everything is permitted" mean?" Winnie asked.

"To say that nothing is true, is to realize that the foundations of society are fragile, and that we must be the shepherds of our own civilization. To say that everything is permitted, is to understand that we are the architects of our actions, and that we must live with their consequences, whether glorious or tragic." James explained.

"Have you guys ever tried making peace with the Templars?" She asked.

"I overheard Desmond talking with our Mentor about that. From what I heard, we've tried a couple times, but it never came to fruition because the Templars can't accept our beliefs." James said.

"There's one more thing I'd like to ask you." Winnie said.

"Yes?"

"Could you train me to fight like you do?"

"No, you are not an Assassin. Our fighting techniques are much too advanced for you." James said.

"But I…I understand." Winnie said disappointed. James thought for a second.

"But on the other hand, I could train you, and you could become an Assassin." He said.

"Really?" Winnie asked eagerly.

"Yes, I think you could be a great asset to the Assassin's. In exchange, I need two things from you." He said.

"What would that be?" She asked.

"You must keep this a secret from everyone else. Nobody needs to know."

"I can do that."

"And I need to know about the site under the hotel. It's vital to my mission." James said.

"A site? I think I know what you're talking about." Winnie said.

"Really? Could you show me this site?" James asked.

"Of course." She said. Winnie got up and walked to the door. James put his robes on and put his hood up. They both left James room and Winnie led him outside the hotel. They came to Lake Transylvania.

"This way." She said. She jumped into the water and went under. James followed and they swam through an underwater tunnel. After a bit, they climbed out of the water and went down a long tunnel. They came to a door.

"This wasn't here before." Winnie said. She inspected the door.

"That's funny, there's no handle." She said.

"Wait a minute." James said. He activated his eagle vision and noticed a part of the door was out of place. He pushed it and the door opened.

"How did you do that?" Winnie asked giving James a shocked look.

"It's a secret." He replied. They went through the door and went down another long tunnel. They came to a large underground city.

"Holy shit." James said looking around in amazement. Winnie smiled.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry if I bored anyone with the description of the creed, but I thought Winnie would be the type to ask questions about the Assassin's. Until next time, take it easy.


	6. Astounded and Amazed

James couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Wow, this is amazing!" He said.

Winnie smiled again and said "Dennis and I used to come down here a lot to play hide and seek."

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this?" James asked.

"We thought it was best to keep it a secret. It more or less was our hideout." She replied. There was a huge central courtyard with 4 paths. Each path ended with a sealed door.

' _Hmm… I bet the artifacts are behind those doors._ ' James thought to himself. He started walking down one of the paths and approached the sealed door on that path. He activated his eagle vision and noticed something out of the ordinary on the door. He pushed it in and the door opened revealing a huge hidden room. James noticed something shining in the middle. It was an Apple of Eden.

"Jackpot." James said to himself. Some beams and platforms appeared before him. He did a long, difficult free-run sequence to reach the Apple. He took the Apple from its pedestal and a bridge appeared leading back to the door. James left the room and met up with Winnie in the courtyard.

"What is that thing?" She asked staring at the Apple.

"It's an Apple of Eden." James replied. "It has the ability to create alternate timelines and control people's minds. A very powerful and dangerous artifact."

"Shouldn't it be destroyed then?" Winnie asked.

"Not at all. There is much we can learn from the Apple." He said. "Come on, let's get out of here." The two left the courtyard and followed the tunnel out. Before they left the tunnel, the door leading to the courtyard closed behind them. They proceeded to swim through the tunnel and surfaced. They climbed out and found Davis and his Templars waiting for them.

"I think you better give that to me, Mr. Braun." Davis said.

"Son of a bitch!" James said.

' _Strange, I never noticed we were followed._ ' Winnie thought.

"Give me the Apple if you know what's good for you Mr. Braun." Davis said.

"Hell no, I went through too much to get it." James said.

"I warned you." He said. One of the Templars walked up to Winnie and grabbed her by the neck, trying to choke her.

"NO!" James screamed.

"Either you give me the Apple or we kill your werewolf friend. Your choice." Davis said.

James looked at the Apple, then Winnie. She was starting to turn blue. He sighed.

"Fine, take the damn thing." James said giving the Apple to Davis.

"Excellent. Good day Mr. Braun." Davis said. The Templar holding Winnie let her go and she fell to the ground, gasping for air. Davis and the Templars left. James walked over to Winnie and helped her get up.

"Are you okay Winnie?" He asked.

"I'm so sorry James. You had to give them the Apple because of me." She said. He gave her a hug and looked at her.

"It's not your fault. I had no idea the Templars were waiting for us." James said. "This is going to complicate our mission. I'd better tell Michael and Desmond about this." The two then started walking back to the hotel. They walked to Michael's room and went inside. Michael was sound-asleep. James walked to his bed and knelt down beside him.

"Michael, Michael wake up." He said. Michael quickly sprang up and knocked James to the floor. He grabbed James neck.

"What the hell are you doing?" James asked confused. Michael looked at him and got off him.

"Sorry man. I thought you were someone else." He said.

"Go get Desmond. There are some things we need to discuss." James said. Michael nodded and went to the door that connected his room with Desmond's. They all met in the hallway a few minutes later.

"Okay guys. I got some good news and I got some bad news." James said.

"What's the good news?" Desmond asked.

"The good news is that with Winnie's help I found the precursor site." James replied.

"That's good." Michael said.

"But the bad news is I found an Apple of Eden and gave it to the Templars." James said.

"You dumbass! Why did you give it to the Templars?!" Desmond demanded.

"It's not my fault!" James stormed back. "I didn't know the Templars would be waiting for us outside! They threatened to kill Winnie if I didn't give them the Apple!"

"It's true." Winnie said. After hearing this, Desmond calmed down a bit.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea." He said.

"It's fine. But what are we going to do?" James asked.

"You said you know where the site is right?" Desmond asked.

"Yes."

"Then we need to retrieve the rest of the artifacts ASAP."

"If you're worried about the Templars getting in, don't worry. The entrance is sealed by a stone door. They aren't getting through that." James said.

"What if they use dynamite to get in?" Desmond asked.

"And risk killing everyone in the hotel? Desmond, I think the Templars are a little smarter than that." James said.

"Good point." He said. Templars were more careful about killing innocent people with witnesses around nowadays, since it was hard to get away with murder.

"Alright then, let's get some sleep." Desmond said. With that, Desmond went back in his room with Michael going into his room. James also went into his room, with Winnie following him.

"Do you mind if I sleep with you?" She asked.

"Sure, why not?" James replied. With everything that just happened, he welcomed her company. She laid down on the floor and quickly fell asleep. James took off his robes and laid down on his bed. He couldn't help but blame himself for everything that happened. He eventually stopped worrying about it and fell asleep.


	7. Complications

James woke up several hours later. He noticed Winnie was still asleep and quietly went to the door to avoid waking her up. He left his room and went to Michael's room to check on him. He was talking with Desmond about their search for the artifacts.

"Ah, you two are awake." James said.

"Yes. Are you ready?" Michael asked.

"Ready for what?" James asked.

"We need to find the other artifacts." Desmond replied.

"Right, let me get dressed." James said. He was still dressed in his white t-shirt and red shorts. He left Michael's room to go to his own. He slowed opened the door and noticed Winnie was now awake.

"Good morning Winnie." He said.

"To you as well, my friend." She replied. James went to his nightstand and put on his robes, then put his hood up. He began walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Winnie asked.

"I'm going back to the precursor site with Desmond and Michael. We're going to find the rest of the artifacts." James said.

"Can I come?" She asked.

"I think its best you stay in the hotel. If anyone notices you're gone, it might arouse suspicion." He said.

"Oh, okay." She said in a somewhat disappointed tone. Winnie then got up and left James room and went to the lobby. He left as well and met with Desmond and Michael in the hallway.

"Follow me." James said. He led the two out of the hotel and they eventually came to Lake Transylvania.

"Hope you know how to swim." James remarked sarcastically. Desmond and Michael both growled in response. James jumped into the water and went under with Desmond and Michael following. They swam through the underwater tunnel. After a bit, they climbed out of the water and went down the long tunnel. They came to the stone door.

"Great, no handle." Desmond remarked.

"I wouldn't be sure about that." James said. He pushed the out of place stone on the door and it opened.

"Nice work." Desmond said.

"I aim to please." James replied. They went through the door and went down the second long tunnel. They came to the underground city.

"Wow." Desmond and Michael said in amazement. James smiled.

"So, where are these artifacts?" Desmond asked.

"Well, I found the Apple behind one of these stone doors, so I'm guessing the rest are behind the closed doors." James said. He began walking down the left path and came to the sealed door. He activated his eagle vision and noticed a huge bulge on the door. He pushed it in and the door opened. He walked into the room and noticed a statue in the middle. It looked like it was holding a sword in its hands.

' _How interesting._ ' James thought to himself. He walked up to the statue to get a closer look and noticed the sword was a Sword of Eden.

"Excellent." He said to himself. He pulled the sword from the statues hands and examined it. It was mostly gold with some sliver halfway down the blade. He sheathed the sword at his side and left the room. He met with Michael and Desmond in the courtyard.

"What's that?" Desmond asked. James drew the sword and showed it to him.

"Why, that's a Sword of Eden!" Michael remarked. "Apparently whoever wields it has the power to negate illusions caused by the Apples and it can emit energy blasts. But I thought there were only two of these in existence?"

"Well, it looks like there's a third one." James said. He sheathed the sword and looked at Michael. "This is going to be my new weapon. With that kind of power, I'll be unstoppable!"

"I hope you can wield it effectively." Michael remarked.

"Of course I can!" James said confidently. Desmond groaned.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get back to work." He said. James looked at him and shrugged. Desmond then started walking the right path and came to the sealed door. He used his eagle vision and noticed a bulge on the door like the last one and pushed it in, making the door open. He went in and noticed something shiny on the floor. It was a Shroud of Eden. He picked it up and left. He walked back to the courtyard.

"What do you have there?" James asked. Desmond showed it to him.

"It's a Shroud of Eden. It has the power to heal and allows damage absorption." He said.

"Interesting." James said. There was only one door left. Michael walked down the path and opened the stone door with his eagle vision. He went in the room and noticed what looked like a gold stone. He grabbed it and left. He met the others in the courtyard.

"What is that thing?" Desmond asked.

"I don't know." Michael replied. "I've never seen anything like it."

"We can examine it later. For now, let's get out of here." Desmond said. The 3 left the site through the way they came and went back to the hotel.


	8. Success

After collecting the artifacts, the three assassins came to the shores of the lake out of the underwater tunnel. Desmond was the first to speak about the artifacts found.

"We must keep these Pieces of Eden safe and get them secure as soon as possible, there is no telling how far the Templars will go to take them from us." He said.

Both James and Michael quietly agreed. With this, the three headed back to the entrance and went inside. Dennis and Winnie were talking to each other when James walked up to them.

"Come on Winnie, it's time to go." He said.

"Go where?" She asked.

"You'll see." He replied. He then went to his room to grab his scimitar and gave it to Winnie. They both left the hotel. Dennis was getting curious at this point as to why Winnie was always spending time with James and not him, and decided to follow them. James led Winnie to a secluded part of the forest.

"Right, let's begin your training." James said withdrawing the Sword of Eden.

"Okay." She said withdrawing her scimitar.

"We'll start with dodge techniques. I'm going to swing my sword at you and I want you to dodge it. Okay?"

"Got it." She said. James ran up to her and swung his sword at her. She quickly jumped back to dodge the blow.

"Excellent." He said. He swung his sword at her again and she blocked it with her own sword.

"A promising start, I'll make an Assassin of you yet." James said.

"What are you doing?" They both heard a voice say. They then noticed Dennis was watching them.

"Winnie, I told you not to tell anybody about this!" James said.

"I didn't!" She said. James walked up to Dennis.

"Dennis, you have to promise me you won't tell anybody about this, okay?" He said.

"I'll do that, on one condition." He said.

"What's that?" James asked.

"You train me to fight like that." He said.

"Well, I can't do that, but I'm sure Michael would be willing to." James said.

"That'll do. Now if you don't mind, I'd like some time alone with Winnie." Dennis said.

"Alright, looks like we're going to have cut training a little early today Winnie." James said.

"Okay." Winnie sheathed her sword and James left the two alone.

"Winnie, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time." Dennis said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I love you." He said.

"You…you mean it?" She asked.

"Yes, I've decided want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said. He got close to her and kissed her. After what seemed like a long time, they parted.

"I love you too." She said. A thought came to her mind.

"What if our parents don't approve?" She asked.

"If they don't, I'll convince them." He said. They kissed again and then stared at each other. For about 4 seconds, Dennis saw a pink swirling in her eyes while his eyes also swirled pink. Their expressions changed to shock.

"We just zinged." Dennis whispered. Winnie slowly nodded and they both hugged each other. Little did they know, James did not actually leave and watched all this happen from a tree. He lost his footing and landed face first on the ground. Dennis and Winnie jumped apart and noticed James was watching them.

"Were you spying on us?!" Dennis asked in an angry tone.

"Umm… no, I was just leaving!" James said frantically. He took off running with Dennis and Winnie chasing after. After a little bit they caught up and Dennis tackled James to the ground.

"When I say I want some time alone with Winnie, I mean it alright?" Dennis said.

"Yes, yes, I get it!" James said.

"Good don't let it happen again." He said. Dennis got off James and he and Winnie went back to the hotel. James stood up and wondered what just happened between Dennis and Winnie.


	9. Training Begins

James eventually went back to the hotel and looked for Dennis and Winnie when he got there. He found them talking with Michael.

"What do you want?" Dennis asked in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for spying on you two." James said.

"It's fine." Dennis replied.

"So, what happened between you two?" James asked.

"What are you talking about?" Dennis asked.

"I saw your eyes flash pink." James said.

"Oh that. We zinged." Dennis replied.

"Zinged?" James asked in a confused voice.

"That's when we find our soulmate. The one we'll spend the rest of our lives with." Dennis explained.

"Ah! I see. That won't affect your training will it?" James asked.

"No it shouldn't." Dennis said.

"Training? What are you talking about?" Michael asked.

"I told Dennis and Winnie that you and I would train them to become Assassin's." James said.

"Are you sure we're allowed to do that?" Michael asked.

"I don't see why not. These two could be a great asset to the Assassin's." James said.

"Well alright, as long as you think it's okay." Michael said. James looked at Dennis and Winnie.

"Alright you two. Let's begin your training." He said. Dennis and Winnie both nodded and the four left the hotel. They went to a secluded part of the forest. Michael gave Dennis one of his Sais so he could train.

"Alright, let's begin with dodge techniques." James said. He and Michael both drew their swords and proceeded to swing their swords at Dennis and Winnie. They blocked the blows with their own swords. James and Michael swung their swords at the two again and this time, they both jumped back to dodge the blows.

"Interesting, these two have natural talent at fighting." Michael said.

"That's why I said they would make good Assassin's." James said. They continued training for a couple of hours with Michael and James showing them various sword-fighting techniques. Dennis eventually noticed the sun was coming up.

"Hey guys I think it's time we finish for today." He said. Michael and James agreed quietly and the four headed back to the hotel. Michael, James and Winnie headed for their rooms. Dennis headed for his as well and found Mavis waiting for him when he got there.

"Oh, hey Mom." He greeted.

"Hi honey." She replied. "So, I hear you zinged with Winnie."

Dennis gave his mom a confused look. "How do you know about that?"

"I overheard you talking about it with James and Michael." She said.

"Oh." A thought came to his mind. "So, you don't mind me dating a werewolf?"

"Of course not honey. I always knew you two were perfect for each other." She said. Dennis smiled and gave his mom a hug.

"Thanks Mom." He said. She too smiled and walked down the hallway with Dennis going into his room.

Winnie was about to take a nap when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in!" She called. The door opened.

"Hi Dad." She said when Wayne walked in.

"You zinged with Dennis huh?" He asked. Winnie was surprised.

"How'd you know?" She asked.

"I heard Dennis talking about it with James." He said.

"Oh." Wayne looked at his daughter.

"Look honey, if you want to be with Dennis, I won't stop you. He's a good guy. Heck, he saved your life." Winnie smiled.

"Thanks Dad." Wayne smiled and left his daughter's room. Winnie got up and left her room to see Dennis. She knocked on his door when she came to his room.

"It's open!" She heard him call. She opened the door and saw Dennis sitting on his bed.

"Hey Winnie." He said. She sat down next to him.

"Dad said its okay for us to be together." She said.

"Really? That's wonderful!" Dennis said. The two shared a kiss. They both yawned after a bit and realized it was time to go to sleep. They cuddled for a bit and fell asleep not too long after.


	10. Farewells

[The next night]

Sitting in the lobby, Desmond, Michael, and James were talking with Dennis and Winnie's parents about them becoming Assassin's.

"But this isn't their fight. Why should they help you?" Mavis said.

"Trust me, these two have a great potential. Having them would be invaluable." Desmond said.

"I'm not sure about this." Wayne said. Right after he said this, the front doors exploded and 30 Templars charged in along with Davis.

"Shit! Looks like we've got company!" James said.

"Give me the artifacts if you know what's good for you!" Davis said. Desmond, Michael, and James shoved past the Templars and went outside where they would have more of a chance. Desmond and Michael managed to put down most of the Templars. James walked up to Davis.

"Now to deal with you." He said.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" Davis screamed. The remaining Templars charged at James. He swung the Sword of Eden and it emitted a blast of energy killing them. Davis noticed the Sword of Eden.

"How the hell did you get a Sword of Eden?" He asked shocked. James smiled.

"I found it under the hotel." He replied.

"Grr…enough of this! Time for you to die!" Davis growled. He withdrew his sword and the two charged at each other. They dueled for what seemed like a long time. James eventually dealt a fatal blow and Davis fell to the ground, bleeding heavily.

"Your reign of terror has ended." James said.

"Terror? I… I only wished… to bring peace to this… land." Davis said weakly.

"No, your idea of peace is different. Controlling others actions is not right. People should be able to live peacefully and free of control." James said.

"What a bland world this will be if… you Assassins have your… way." Davis died seconds later. James kneeled over him.

"Möge dev Tod die Ruhe geben, die du gesucht hast. (May death provide the peace you sought.) Ruhe in Frieden. (Rest in Peace.)" James closed Davis's eyes, got up, and walked away.

Michael and Desmond looked at James.

"Is it over?" Desmond asked.

"Yes." James replied.

"Good. I think it's time we return to headquarters with the artifacts." Desmond said.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Winnie asked.

"Yes, we have to secure the artifacts." James said.

"But what about our training?" She asked.

"Don't worry, we'll be back." Michael said smiling. The three said their goodbyes and left Transylvania.

[5 hours later]

Desmond, Michael, and James arrived at headquarters and went inside.

"Ah, you're back. Were you successful?" William asked.

"Yes Mentor." James replied.

"Excellent. I now pronounce you two Master Assassin's." William said.

"Thank you Mentor." James said.

"By the way Mentor, there are two people over in Transylvania we've been working with and we think they would make great Assassin's. Is it okay if we train them?" Michael asked.

"Of course. As a matter of fact, I want you two to establish a brotherhood in Transylvania. We could use more allies." William said.

"Yes Mentor. We'll leave right away." James said. The two were about to leave when they were stopped by Shaun.

"What do you want Shaun?" James asked.

"Good work out there you two. I had my doubts that you two would be able to pull this off, but you did. You've certainly impressed me. And believe me, I'm not an easy person to impress.

"Thanks Shaun. That means a lot coming from you." Michael said. With that, the two left the hideout and got on a private jet bound for Transylvania.

* * *

 **A/N** : There you have it. The lines my character said were German if anyone is wondering. I'm part German, so I figured I'd have him speak a little German. The line was taken from Assassin's Creed II when Mario reminds Ezio to show respect to those they've killed. Until next time, take it easy.


	11. Nothing is true

It's been 6 years since Michael and James returned to Transylvania to train Assassin recruits. During this time, Dennis and Winnie completed their training and it was time in induct them into the order.

Everyone was gathered on a flat area on the roof of hotel. James and Michael were standing behind a lit brazier. There were other Assassins in attendance, ones that were trained by Michael and James. Dennis and Winnie both started walking to the brazier. Dennis now wore robes similar to Altair's, except they were black. Winnie's robes looked similar to Shao Jun's, only they were blue.

"Laa Shay'a waqi'lum moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine. The wisdom of our Creed is revealed through these words." James said. Winnie was the first to reach the brazier.

"We work in the dark, to serve the light. We are Assassins. Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember…" He said.

"Nothing is true." Winnie answered.

"Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember…" He said.

"Everything is permitted." She said.

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted." Everyone in attendance said. Michael took a pair of tongs out of the brazier.

"This only hurts for a little while sister. Like so many other things." He said. Winnie stuck out her left ring finger, and the tongs closed on it. Winnie had a look of pain on her face for a few seconds before brushing it off. The same was done with Dennis. After this, James climbed up to the highest point of the hotel followed by Dennis and Winnie. James pointed down and the two performed a leap of faith into the lake. The two were now Assassins

* * *

 **A/N:** There you have it. Sorry this chapter was so short, I 've been wanting to finish this. I'll be sure to get a sequel written soon. Until next time, take it easy.


End file.
